A New Direction
by mcbriderulz
Summary: It's 2013 and all the senoirs of New Directions are gone. Ashlyn is a new student who just wants to get through the rest of high schooll unnoticed. When her talent is accidentally revieled, her life takes a new direction. better than summary I hope
1. Prologue

**okay, this is my little prologue that i felt like making. just wanted to say, i accidentally made Ashlyn sound a little too bratty or whatever, and i just want you guys to know, she isnt always like that. just in this little thing she is angry so thats why she is acting this way.**

.~.

I watched my fellow glee club members as they swayed and danced to the fast beat of the kid in the wheelchair's song. I didn't know why I was still here. After what my little brother Todd did, Brittany practicaly blackmailed me to join her little show choir club. I didnt want to be here, I felt uncomfortable and self-concious. _How did I even get into this mess?_

My mother got a promotion last fall, so we moved from Miami, Flordia all the way to Lima, Ohio. I don't like the cold, never did. And its not like this town has anything intresting about it. It is way smaller than Miami, and I swear the people here are crazy. I havent bothered to make any friends, besides Brittany, i just want to get through this school year as quickly as possible. i dont bother to learn any of the glee club's names because then i might make freinds, if I make friends, I'll get attached, and if I get attached, I'll never get out of this sucky town.

I stay seated with my arms crossed against my chest. The others took their seats again as Mr. shoof or whatever his name is starts talking about some competition called sectionals. I looked around to see if anyone can tell me what the hell he is talking about, but all i see is a bunch of sad, lonely, blank expressions. The teacher says something about _Rachel, Kurt, Santana-_ there's that name again! the same one that Brittany was scribbling in her notebook over and over again. as soon as the name leaves his mouth, Brittany starts crying and has to excuse herself. even though no one else cries, they all seem so depressed.

I do _not_ belong here.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**hey wassup? i dont usually like writing stories with OCs, but i had this cool dream where i was in glee, and so im gunna try to make it into a story. so as you know, i totally suck at writing in first-person (im more of a thrid-person-view kinda gal) but im trying!**

**I was originally gunna put mercedes in brittany's place, but then i remebered that she already graduated so i had to put some one else. sorry if i write brittany kinda weird. i dont really know what she would say, becasue you can never really expect what she would say ya know? but im trying to make her sound stupid, but in my head she isnt a total didtz, so im sorta struggling.**

**dont forget to leave a comment on what i could improve or just praise! now enjoy :)**

.~.

I closed my eyes tightly before opening them again. The big gray building slightly intimidated me. It was so much larger than my old school. I clutched my books close to my chest as I quickly walked through the school doors. I shoved my way through the crowed hallway in search of my locker._ 105, here it is._ I scrolled the combination until it opened up and I threw my books in. After shutting it, I turned around and leaned against my locker, looking up and down the hallways searching for a clue to where my first class was. A girl with long dark hair with blonde highlights and dressed in black passed by me. I reached and brushed her arm and asked "excuse me, can you tell me where Mr. Simmons's calculus is?"

She shyly nodded "sure, its down that way, and to your left. Room 101." she mumbled pointing down the hall. She turned back to conitue her way when a tall boy in a letterman jacket tossed an icy blue drink in her face. He laughed "welcome back loser!" and walked away. everyone in the hallways seemed unphased by it and acted like it didnt just happen.

Not knowing what to do, I just stood there in shock "oh my god, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm used to it. You better get to class or you'll be late" she mumbled, whipping some blue colored ice off her shoulder before sliping away into the girls' bathroom. I wished I could help her, since she was kind enough to give me directions, but I didn't want to be late on my first day.

I snuck into calculus right as the bell rang. My slightly late entrance did not go unnoticed by the teacher. He checked his attendence chart and looked back up at me "ahhh, Ms. Torra. Glad to have you join us, but next time, be on time." _great, now I'm off to a bad start with him._ "sorry, I got lost"

"it is excused today, being your first day. Don't let it happen again though. Now please, take a seat next to Miss Peirce." he gestured to a table in the back where a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail in a cheerleading uniform sat. She smiled warmly though her eyes were blank as if her mind was somewhere else.

"hi, I'm Brittany S. Peirce" she whispered once I sat down and Mr. Simmons started talking about what we would be doing this year.

"oh, um hey. I'm Ashlyn" she nodded and looked down at her notebook, which was filled with doodles of unicorns and rainbows and the name _Santana _sketched in there several times. Her happy expression soon turned into a sad and thoughtful one as she started scribbling the name again in cursive. Not really intrested in what the teacher had to say, I turned more towards Brittany and attempted to start a conversation. "so um, you're a cheerleader?"

She looked up, green eyes shinning and answered "yeah, I'm a Cherrio"

I paused and looked at her quizzically and disbelief "you're a breakfast cereal?"

"no, thats what I thought at first too, but it turns out you can't eat me, so no. Thats just what Coach Sue calls us. The Cheerios."

"oh okay, so when did you have tryouts?" I examined her cheer clothes.

"well, we haven't yet. I was on the team last year so I'm already on the varsity team." she shrugged as if it was nothing. Her face suddenly lit up excitedly "you should totally try out! I'm sure you can make it on atleast the JV team..."

"I dunno..." I started, but Brittany looked at me hopefully, as if she needed me to do it "I guess I'll think about it."

"cool, I like you Ashlyn. I can already tell we are going to be friends" she smiled and looked back at the board. I turned to face the board and smiled a little as well. My first day was turning out to be pretty good after all.

.~.

**TA-DA! :P i hope to get the next part up soon, but i have no idea where im going with this. i just make it up as i go along, i dont think this story even has a real point, just something to entertain myself with and get some of my ideas out there. **

**yes, well i hope to see some positive feedback, any ideas or other OCs you think i should use? im not gunna do alot of them (cuz i hate using OCs) but its a new school year and there are gunna have to be a few new students so ya know, help a fellow Gleek out? much appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 2: After School

**Hey what up? im back with the next chapter. i know its just getting started, but what do you think so far? anybody got any OCs they would like me to use? just give me a description and/or personality and ill think about it. im only gunna use the ones that appeal to me the most (ones that i think i can work with the best) but if i dont have that many...ill just use what i got**

**so just leave a review or something and give me an idea please :)**

**.~.**

My first day had been okay. Other than not knowing anyone (I had only three classes with Brittany) and sitting alone at lunch, it was pretty good. All the teachers seem nice, besides Mr. Simmons, and the classes arent too hard... yet. It's only the first week but everyone acts like they've been here for months. The biggest cliques are already defined: the Cheeleaders, the Jocks, and the Nerds.

I walked down the hallway suggishly. The only sound was the flapping of my zebra striped Sanuks hitting the floor everytime I took a step. I wandered around the school looking for my younger brother Todd. He was a cocky freshman who loved getting into trouble. It was 3:30 and the hallways were empty, the school was like a ghost town.

I paused when I came to a crossway of halls. I wasn't sure wich ways I have already been. A steady drum beat and guitar riff echoed down a hallway to my left. Knowing Todd liked playing the drums and had a knack for getting into trouble, I let out an irritated sigh and shuffled down it, ready to yell at him for making me wait for him. As I came closer, the music grew louder. I stoped outside a door that was cracked open labeled "Choir Room". I stepped closer and peeked inside.

There was a few kids sitting in red chairs and one standing infront of them, his back facing me. The same girl from earlier today that got slushied was sitting among them, so was a boy in a wheelchair. A tall guy with brown dreadlocks stood between him and a caramel colored hair girl clutching a designer bag in one hand and a tissue in the other. In the back row sat a cute boy with blonde hair and a freakishly large mouth and a girl in a cheerleading- wait, thats Brittany!

_Why is she here? what is this anyways? _my aatention was turned away from her when a shockingly wonderful voice started singing. It was the boy with dark brown curls that wasnt facing her. His voice was sad but strong.

"So far away from where you are

these miles have torn us worlds apart

and I miss you,

yeah I miss you

So far away from where you are

standing underneath the stars

and I wish you were here"

He was _really_ good. As the music contiuned and he started singing again, my knees started to ache from crouching and I pushed the door open a little more to get a better view. I froze stiff when it squeaked a little, but they must of not heard it. My shoulders just started to relax when a voice sounded from behind me.

"what are you doing?"

I spun around and came face to face with Todd. "oh my god. you scared me!" he just rolled his eyes and glanced behind me. "so what were you doing?"

"nothing" I retorted, quickly changing the subject "where have you been? I've been looking for you for half an hour!"

"I was skating in the parkinglot" he shurgged and held up his skateboard for emphasis. "whatever. Come on dweeb, let's go home" I sighed and ruffled his light brown hair as I passed by.

"hey, what's going on in there?" Todd asked me as he struggled to keep the same pace as me. "I dont know.. hey have you heard from mom yet?"

"yeah, she called a while ago. She said that we're going with Carl tonight to that chinese restraunt downtown."

I groaned in annoyance. Carl was such a dork. Ever since he and my mom got engaged, he's been trying to bribe us into liking him. It may have been easy for Todd to be won over, but it would take alot more than a new car for my birthday for me to even consider liking the idea of having him as my new dad.

"Ash! hello? are you listening?" Todd's annoyed tone brought my back to reality. We were standing at my car and he was jiggling the locked door handle impatiently "unlock the door"

"oh right, sorry" I reached into my purse and shuffled around for the keys. i pulled them out and clicked the 'unlock' button.

we climbed into the car, Todd in the passenger seat, me in the driver's. He turned up the radio as we pulled out of the parking lot adn headed for the chinese restraunt.

.~.

**yay! a new chapter completed :) still looking for ideas of characters... come on, help a fellow gleek out ;)**

**Song is "From Where You Are" by LifeHouse**

**can anyone guess who each person is in the choir room when Ashlyn was spying on them? **


	4. Chapter 3: The China Dragon

**OMG! IM BACK :P sooo just wanted to say thank you SOOSOSOSOSOSOSO much to Peace. Love****. Weirdness**** for being the first to review and submit a character to my story. and by the way, the character seems really interesting and i cant wait to write about her, but according to what i have planned, she wont be in for a few chapters. sorry! ill try to write them quick but like i said, its hard writing from an OCs point of view.**

**(btw, this story is going to be longer than i expected)**

**soooo on with Ashlyn's story!**

.~.

"Hey mom, sorry were late. I couldn't find Todd" I excused when we sat down at the table with mom, Carl, and Raven. Todd gaped at me in disbelief "what? Me? You were the one I found standing in a hallway spying on some club meeting! I was waiting outside for you"

"okay, okay. Kids calm down. It's fine, we havent even order our food yet" mom sushed us when some people started to glance our way.

"are they always like this?" Raven asked Carl raising her eyebrows. "only when they're arguing... which is most of the time." he chuckled.

I looked around the 'China Dragon'. It wasnt a five star restraunt, but it wasnt a fast food either. it was a nice change of pace, we used to eat at five star all the time when we lived in Miami. Carl owned a succseful chain of music stores called 'Strum Along'

"hello, welcome to China Dragon." I turned around, I didnt hear the waitress come up behind me "I'm Tina, and I'll be your server this evening." it was the same girl for earlier today, in the halway and in the choir room. Instead of her black leggings and dress, she wore an army green t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a slopy bun and held in place by chopsticks.

Tina didn't seem to recognize me, or she just didn't care. She went around the table getting everyone's order before dissapearing into the kitchen. We spent the rest of our evening chatting idly. Raven was attending Missisipi State University to get a degree in nursing. she was only here for this week before she had to go back.

Finally, near the end of our meals, we came around to the dreaded subject: Me and Todd's first day.

"so guys, do you like your new school?" Carl asked. I avoided eye conact with them by twirling the noodles arounf my fork and shrugged. Todd jumped right in "it was totally awesome. In second block, this guy named Jason put something in the teachers coffee so she got sick and had to leave. We didnt have to do anything for the rest of the class, and I met this one guy, Tyler, I have a couple of classes with him. He's pretty cool, we're gunna try out for the football team. I hope I make it, 'cause some of the cheerleaders are super hot."

My mom smacked his arm and scowled at him a little. I looked up when he said 'cheerleaders'. It reminded me how brittany wanted me to try out with her. I might as well bring it up "speaking of cheerleaders, I might try out"

My mother looked towards me like i was a total stranger "really? I thought you hated pep rallys and cheerleading. what made you change your mind?"

"well, I met this girl named Brittany, she id really nice. She's a cheerleader and she said I should try out with her. and I doubt I'll make the team, but whats the harm of trying?"

"Good! I'm glad you're trying, and if you and Todd make the teams, you can go to the games with him and keep an eye on him."

" I was a cheerleader in high school, maybe I could show you some thing before I leave. Give you a head start in learning stunts." My soon-to-be step sister added helpfully.

"why thats a great idea Raven! Thank you, Ashlyn would love the help!" my mother was beaming with pride. I rolled my eyes and finished my dinner as they moved on to talking about what we should do for Todd's upcoming birthday.

When we got home, Todd went straight to his room and Carl and mom curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Raven called me to her room, which was the office that we placed a blowup mattress in. There she showed me some little dance routines she remebered and taught me a few moves. By 10:00 we had about a third of the routine planned out.

I said my goodnights to everybody and climbed the stairs to my room. I quickly changed out of my jeans and sweater and into my pajamas. I crawled under the covers and reached over to tap the lamp's switch, eveloping the room in darkness.

.~.

**yay! another chapter down. sorry if there are any spelling errors, im trying my best to get them all, but im not perfect and miss few.**

**sooooo yep i like reviews, they make me happy, so leave me one and/or submitt an OC **

**oh yeah, i have cover art for the story, so if you wanna see it, go to my deviantart page and look for it. it should be one of my latest artwoks submitted.**

**my username is mcbriderulz**


	5. Chapter 4: Coutora

**yep yep yep. here is part 4 of A New Direction. just wanted to say thank you aton to all you peeps who are reading this/are keeping up with it (though i doubt there are many, cuz even i dislike OC stories) you guys are epic :)**

**Thank you to ****misswarblerettestar**** for submitting a character ( oh btw, how do you pernounce her name? and can i nick-name her Tora?) :) i will try to fit her in soon.**

**and i dont know if i'll be able to put**** .Weirdness**** 's OC in this chapter either (cuz i write this little thing before i even write the chapter)**

**all write, well lets get on with it :)**

.~.

A shaft of light drifted into my room from a missing pannel on my blinds. A loud beeping noise was blasting from my alarm clock on the dresser. I sluggishly climbed out of bed and slammed a hand down on. Before I had the chance to climb back in bed, my mother burst through the door singing "It's Time! It's time! It's time to go to school! Go to school, and learn the golden rule!" I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her. She had been singing that to me and Todd ever since we were in elementary school.

"oh shut up mom! I'm up!" I yelled after her as she skipped down the stairs towards Todd's room. I plugged my ipod into the speakers on the dresser and Kiss Me by the Fray imeadiatly started playing. It was my favorite song, this was a good omen. I started swaying and humming along with the tune while I curled by dirty blonde hair. after the last soft ping of the piano rang out from the speakers, the song changed over to a faced pace dance song. I laughed and started singing aloud while dancing around my room.

I stripped off my oversize t-shirt and pulled on a white camie, kicking of my fuzzy pants i grabbed my hair brush and stood in front my mirror. I closed my eyes and tossed my hair back and forth, singing _very_ loudly.

"I know you know. I'm wrapped around your finger.

You're so, you're so, beautiful and dangerous!

Hot and cold, dont you see the light boy?

I could blow your mind boy.

Let me be your new toy!"

I didn't even care that I was dancing around my room in my underwear and porobably singing off key. I stopped to breathe and grabbed a black denim skirt and slipped it on. I continued the song as I pulled a pink V-neck shirt out of my closet and put it on.

"What do I do? with a boy, with a boy like you?

Got me lost, got me hooked, now I'm so confused!

Is this all part of your plan?

I won't really understand,

what to do, what to do with a boy like you!"

I calmed down a bit and sat in front of my mirror and started applying black eyeliner, still sining, but with less movement.

"I'm gunna win. Boy your game is over.

Try to play, but your odds are 10-1!

Keep the change, after I'm done with ya, you wont know what hit ya!

You're not fooling anyone-"

My door slammed open, making me jump and fall out of the chair. Carl and Todd stood in my doorway, looking confused, annoyed, tired, and amused all at the same time. Todd tried to stiffle a laugh while holding something behind his back while Carl just sighed "Ashlyn, I know you're enthusiastic about school, and your a good singer. But can you not sing so loudly at 7 am? I was up late working on papers and I have to be at a meeting at 9 o'clock. So please, tone it down a bit."

He trudged back down the stairs, but Todd was still standing there, failing at trying to contain his giggles.

"what do you want Toddler?" I grumbled, pulling myself off the floor and picking up all my makeup that fell along with me. I turned the stereo off and grabbed my purse off the hanger by the door.

"nothing, just that breakfast is ready" he fumbled with something behind his back before continuing "so Ash, what do I do with a boy like you?" he asked talking in a super girly-girl voice.

"oh shut up, dweeb" I sighed, shoving him aside as I walked past him down the stairs.

I sat in my desk starring at the board blankly. Other students streamed into the classroom one by one until all the seats were full. Brittany sat to my left and a girl with long black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail sat to my right. She wasn't here yesterday, or atleast I didnt notice her. I remebered how my mother said I needed to work on my social skills and try to make new friends. Before I could say anything to her though, the bell rang and the morning annoucments blasted from the intercom.

"Good Morning McKinley High! Just a few announcments for you, Alchohol Awarness Week is at the end of the month, sadly there will be no preformance this year. Football tryouts are this Thursday, they will be held on the feild, and cheerleading will also be on Thursday in the gym. For those who can..."

I didn't listen to the rest. I had exactly one day to learn the moves and routine from Raven! I glanced over at Brittany who was also looking at me. She didnt looked unfazed at all, she looked rather confident. She smiled and bumped my shoulder with hers. "we got this, yeah?" she whispered. I nodded in response and smiled, but on the inside I was super nervous.

When the announcments were over, Mr. Simmons called for attention and announced that we would be working on a project, writing and answering all the things we already knew how to do, in partners. I glanced at Brittany and she smirked knowingly.

"but, I will choose your partner" the whole class groaned at his last statement. he picked up a sheet of paper and began calling off names "Brittany and Kevin, Jason and Luke, Leah and Avery, Ashlyn and Coutora..."

I slumped dejectidly into my seat when Brittany was paired woth someone else. I looked around for whoever was this 'Coutora'. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was the same girl that was sitting by me at the beggining of class "your Ashlyn, right?"

I nodded and sat back up and turned towards her. She had a pretty face, gleaming hazel eyes and fair skin. She wore an orange ruffled top and fadded blue jeans with black pumps and a chic black handbag. She extended a neatly manicured hand towards me and smiled sweetly "I'm Coutora. We're partners, so, um, let's get started."

I shaked it and smiled back. We started working together quietly, helping eachother in parts we didnt understand and chatting. In all the chaos of the room, we finsihed first and turned it in to Mr. Simmons. She and I then returned to our desks and continued to talk until the end of class.

.~.

**YAY! so this one is a little bit longer than i expected it to be, but oh well. i like how it turned out. Song used was 'Boy Like You' by Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale **

**so i was able to get ****misswarblerettestar ****'s character Coutora **_**AND**_**.Weirdness**** 's character Avery in this chapter. dont worry Avery will have her time to shine :) i just wanted to mention her, see if ****.Weirdness**** noticed lol yeah, sometimes i like putting easter eggs/forshadowing objects in my stories.**

**btw i put another forshadowing object in this chapter. can anyone guess what it is? i'll do something for the person that guesses it right, like write a oneshot for them or something. or write a chapter from their character's point of view (of course the person would have to have submitted a character to me) **

**i dunno, im just saying random stuff to see how long it'll take you to skip this and click next button for whenever i have the next chapter up**

**well if your still reading this... good job! you get a computer hug from me :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Tryouts

**yep well im back! thanks a ton to ****.Weirdness****, ****misswarblerettestar****, ****Ashtray TradgedyM.D****, and ****OTHGG24**** for subbmitting their OCs. the characters seem really interesting and i cant wait to get them in. :)**

**To Peeps named above: if some information that i need for the character wasnt included in the review you sent, i will make it up, so i hope you dont mind.**

**Some characters wont be introduced until i start including the glee club, so if your OC isnt in this chapter or the next few, dont freak out. they are coming :P**

**I dont think i need anymore characters, but i will think about including them if other people still want to submitt an OC. i could also use another guy ;)**

**i dont really have anything else to say, so ya know, enjoy! :D**

.~.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! _

I grabbed the alarmclock by the chord and yanked it from the socket, then threw it at the wall. I turned back over and burried my face into my soft pillow, not wanting to get up. Today was the day. Raven and I had practiced for hours after school on Tuesday and Wednessday. I had learned the steps and was farely good at the rountine.

I was physically prepared for the tryouts, but not meantally. I had serious stagefright. In second grade I was supposed to do a tapdance solo for the talent show. I got up on stage, saw all the people watching, and passed out. My mother was a little bit worried about me trying out, but I conviced her that I would be fine and I was over my stage fright. The last time I did anything on stage was in 6th grade when our music class played a song for all the parents, and I was fine. Then again, I was with thirty other kids and didn't participate at all. Maybe I couldn't do this. Just thinking about standing in front the mean cheer coach and doing my routine made me sick to my stomach.

"come on, Lynn!, get up! ya dont wanna be late. todays a big day!" Raven stood in my doorway already dressed and ready to go to her yoga class. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. everyone in my family had a nickname for me. Todd called me Ash, Mom called me Ashlyn, Carl called me Ashly and Raven called me Lynn. suddenly my warm blanket was gone and my pillow was pulled right out from under my head.

"what the hell!" I startled, sitting up quickly. Raven just laughed and threw the pillow in my face "get up sleeping beauty!"

I reluctantly stood up and went through my drawers in search for something to where. I pulled out a gray graphic-T that said "Ninja in Training" on the front and some purple skinny jeans. I quickly braided my hair in pigtails and applied some violet eyeshadow and mascara. I couldn't find my contacts so I just slipped on my black wayfer glasses and headed downstairs. Checking my appearance in the hallway mirror, I looked like a hippster.

I grabbed an apple from a the bowl on the counter and pulled Todd by the hair until we were by the front door, where I stoped to grab my duffel bag that had my cheerleading stuff in it. "bye guys!" I called before heading out the door.

"So you're trying out for cheerleading?" Coutora asked me as she sat down next to me at the lunch table. Since the cheer team hadnt officially been announced yet, Brittany and another girl that was on the team last year, Anna, sat with us. As well as a set of twins who had just moved here as well. They were quiet and kept to them selves.

Ssorry guys, but there isn't anywhere else to sit. So me and Jack are going to sit here." A girl statted, sitting neatly beside one of the twins. She had pretty teal eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a bun. I had heard of her before. She was Avery Cooper, she's been on the cheerleading team every year since middle school and was rumored to sleep around. That rumor must have started becasue she always had a new boyfriend, but she never denied it, she just glared daggers at the person and turned away, or cut them with her viscious words.

"So what are you guys talking about?" she asked as she pulled out her lunch from her Vera Bradly lunch bag.

"Well, Coutora was just asking if any of us were trying out for cheerleading this afternoon." Brittany supplied biting into an apple.

"Oh, well you can count me in. With Quinn gone, I'm sure to be team captin this year," She smiled proudly and looked at the rest of us "what about you guys?"

The twins and Coutora shook their heads 'no' and I shyly answered "Um, yeah" Avery's head snapped over towards me, her bright, intense eyes looked me up and down as if she saw me as a threat before rolling them and sneering "I don't know why you even bother, the team has won 6 consecutive championships. We are practically professionals. Every member from last year's team was on the cover of a cheer magazine _atleast_ twice. Do you even have any experience?"

I looked down and shook my head. My cheeks were burning red and I couldn't bring my self to look back up. Luckily, before she could scoff at me anymore and make me feel any _less_ sure about myslef, Avery suddenly gasped "JACK! You know I hate peanut butter! Oh my god, no make out sessions for you unless you go chug a bottle of mouthwash!"

She then stood and stormed out of the cafeteria. Her (most likely) soon to be ex-boyfriend dropped his sandwhich and ran after her. Brittany reached over and squeezed my arm reasurringly "Don't worry, Ash. Avery is just kind of a bitch. Once you get to know her, she's cool. You'll do great at tryouts, I know it" even though her words really helped, I was still feeling dejected. I had never been one of the popular girls, always a nobody and if I took one step out of turn, some prep would jump all over me, cutting me down until I was as helpless and insecure as before. I sat in silence for the rest of lunch, not touching the my food.

As the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, I stayed seated. I was taking my time, putting evering thing in my binder and bag as slow as I could until everybody was gone. I walked down the halls until i came to my locker slowly turning the dial until it opened. I pulled all my books I needed into my bag and slammed it shut. "Ashlyn! Come one! your going to be late!" Brittany ran towards me, already in an orange tank top and neon green nike shorts. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway until we were infront of the girl's locker room. "Hurry up! I'll see ya out there!" She turned and ran into the gym.

I walked in a opened my locker. I placed my school bag in there and grabbed my black nike shorts, the white cheer shoes Raven gave me, and a pink camie. There was only one other girl in there, everyone else was in the gym warming up. I glanced over at her, and with my luck, it was Avery. I climbed out of my irregular-colored pants and slipped on my shorts and camie. All the while Avery was standing in front of the mirror, applying water proof mascara and lip gloss.

We walked out of the locker room and onto the gym floor. Everyone was already siting in rows stretching. Avery and I sat in the back, as not to bring attention to our lateness. She still hadn't said anything negative to me yet, so this was a good sign.

"Oh so you decided to try out?" she whispered, finally taking notice of me, " Goody... I'll admit, I'd rather have you on the team than some of these marshmellow-freshman. So I guess I'll route for you, but if you try to do better than me, I'll destroy you."

I was so shocked that she could insult and threaten me with such ease, I almost didn't hear the leaders when they said to switch legs. I pulled my left leg out from under me and leaned over to where I could almost touch my toes. I glanced over at Avery. She had her hands wraped entirely around her foot with little effort. She looked over, extended her hand, and smiled, though her smile seemed kind of wicked. "I'm Avery, by the way. Junior"

"Oh, um, Ashlyn. Junior as well" I whispered back and shook her hand timidly. I still didn't trust her entirely.

"Okay sloppy babies. Welcome to cheerleading tryouts. To be honest, I don't like you. I don't want any newbies on my team, but since all my seniors are gone, and we need a certain amount of people to be able to participate in competitions, you will have to do. I judge people by first impressions, so come on ladies, show me what you got and _impress_ me." Coach Sue shouted into the megaphone, though I didn't know why since we were standing right in front of her. Brittany told me that she used it to intimidate students. Well, it was working.

I sat in the bleachers and waited and watched as each girl went up and showed coach Sue what they could do. Some of them were absolutly _terrible_ and it made me feel slightly better that I wasn't the worst one here. Avery was really good, I could tell by the first three steps in her routine that she was going to make the team again.

Soon enough all that was left was Brittany, Me and another girl that I didn't know. After 'mystery' was finished she dissapeared into the lockerroom and Brittany was called up. The music started playing and she sided-steped and bobped her shoulders up and down to the beat. I couldn't help smiling as she moved and _owned_ the different stunts and moves. She did a remarkable backhand spring and landed in a perfect split.

"Good to have you back, Blondie" Coach grinned as Brittany nodded and walked off, not before giving me a thumbs up. I breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. I didnt want to go. I couldnt go first, so I let others go, now it was my turn again. I couldn't procrastinate any longer.

"Ashlyn Torra"

It was now or never.

.~.

**oh snap! cliff hanger! :P haha yeah, i hate them too but couldnt help myself from ending the chapter here. it was getting a little long.**

**also, i dont know anything about cheerleading besides its funny to watch them get hurt, so i just wrote this off of what i know from my friend who is a cheerleader.**

**Again, sorry if there are any misspelled words or gramar mistakes, im not perfect**

**yes so ****.Weirdness****, sorry if i made Avery kinda a bitch, but every glee story needs at least one of them, and with Santana gone, Avery seemed to fit the bill :)**

**well its 1 am so im gunna go to bed. send in your reviews and such and i'll try to update soon :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Nervous Wreck

**omg remind me to never write while listening to Kiss Me by The Fray. even though the song is supposed to be sweet and happy, the Fray turned it into a sad slow song. and after watching a youtube video of a fanmade Klaine fight/break up with this song playing in the background, i cant help but get depressed and cry whenever i hear it...**

**also i have alot of stuff going on, so i'll try to update the story as fast as i can. but i only have time to write like at night, when im supposed to be sleeping. im also trying to learn how to play Stutter by Darren Criss on the guitar, so my fingers hurt and its hard to type.**

.~.

"Hey Lynn, how did tryouts go?" Raven called from the couch as we walked in the front door. I didn't answer, just marched up the stairs and slammed my door behind me. Dropping my things on the floor I collaspsed face first onto my bed. I listened to Todd and Raven's coversation downstairs.

"What's with her?"

"I dunno, she was like that the whole way home."

"She seems kinda out of it... so how was your football tryouts?"

"It was cool. I did awesome, though I don't think I'll get quarterback. The guy that was QB last year is really good. He has a huge mouth, I bet he could fit, like, four tennis balls in there."

Raven and him burst out laughing. When their laughter died, they sprung into a different conversation that I wasnt interested in at all. Sitting up I turned my stereo on and turned the volume all the way and layed on my back, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes as a slow song poured from the speakers, slightly echoing off my light blue walls. I had been in a daze ever since I walked out infront of Coach Sue and an adorbale girl named Becky. I had totally blacked out. All I rember was Coach saying something about 'little decency' and 'not very athletic' and Brittany pulling me off to the side and asking if I was okay.

This is what I meant when I said I had bad stage fright. I would either passout, throw up, or blank out and do something subconsiously. So I had no idea what I had done, but to the looks of my memory, it must not have gone well.

I sat up and slipped into my sleepwear. I walked into my bathroom and cleaned my face, and brushed my teeth. It was only 8:00 but I was exhasted. When I exited my personal bathroom, my mother's voice flooded up the stairs "Ashlyn! Ashlyn Grace Torra! come down for supper, I want to talk to you about cheer tryouts!"

Then Todd's voice, softer as if not intending for me to hear, echoed "She probably didn't make the team, that's why she's being like this"

I climbed into bed and burried my face again, pulling the comforter over my head. Sleep was calling me and that was the only voice I wanted to hear for the rest of the night.

When I awoke it was 3 am. At a time like this, I should be too tired to even open my eyes entirely. But I was wide awake, hands shaking slightly and heart pounding. The nerves of this afternoon where finally starting to catch up with me, my blank emotions were fading, leting my nerves and stage fright flooding into my mind. They sloshed around in my head until my brain was nothing more than a solicitous mound of putty. Or so it felt like it.

I was apprehensive about tomorrow, Coach Sue would post the team, and I would would either feel humiliated because I didn't make it (I'm leaning more towards that one) or I make the team and Avery threaten my life. Either way, I was screwed, and the realization was just hitting me. I shouldn't have tried out, I probably made a huge fool out of myself and now I was going to pay the consequences for 'stepping out of line'. Avery would probably drag me back behind the gym and beat me senseless.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and I made a lunge for my bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay? do you need to stay home today?"

"No I can go..." usually I would take the chance to stay away from that hell-hole in a heartbeat, but my subconcious answered for me before I could contemplate what she asked me. Mom looked at me doubtfully for a second before I reassured her "If I start to feel sick again, I'll check myself out okay?"

She thought for a moment before standing up and extending her hand towards me. I graciously took it and pulled myself off my bathroom floor, where apparently, I passed out sometime last night.

I quickly got dressed, a black t-shirt and white ripped jeans, and hurried down the stairs. "Come on Todd, lets go." I mumbled, grabbing a banana and running out the door. I hated being late because it brought attention to myself. And today was not a good day to bring any attention my ways. My stomach was still fizzy and uneasy so I could barely stomach the banana, on top of that, humiliation or death-threats would surely push me over the edge into some menatl breakdown where I would need a therapists for the rest of my life. So today was definatnly not a day to mess with me.

The whole day went by in a blur. I daydreamed and blanked out in my clases and at lunch I sat quietly and pushed my food around the tray, too nervous to eat. By the end of the day I was a nervous wreck. Brittany and I locked arms as we hurried down the seemingly endless hallway. The gym seeming to never get any close until we were suddenly standing right in front of it, behind all the girls, who had auditioned, trying to get a peak at the list.

Most coaches would take days, weeks even, to nit-pick through every single girl and find the best without hurting anyone's feelings. Not Coach Sue, she cut right to the chase, picked the girls she knew would bring home another championship trophy, not caring who's hearts and dreams she crushed in doing so.

Brittany and I walked up to the door after a girl in front of us ran off crying. I closed my eyes and cringed slightly "Brittany you look, I can't do it." and as if this situation couldnt get anymore dramatic, she began reading the names one by one.

"Lindsey Martinie,

Emily Watson,

Ginger South,

Laken Tillery,

Hannah Iddings,

Miranda Raines,

Courtney Taylor..."

As the list went on, I grew more and more positive that I didn't make it.

"Katelynn Killian,

Bridget House,

Brittany Peirce,

Avery Cooper...

Oh my god... Ashlyn Torra! You made the team!" She squealed, grabbing my arm and jumping up and down. A few people started to stare, but she didn't care. My eyes poped open and I stood there in shock as Brittany rambled excitedly beside me. I reread the list several times to make sure it was real and not an illusion.

I had made the cheerleading team, I was now a Cheerio.

.~.

**YAY! another chapter done! so things are starting to escalate for Ashlyn :)**

**im sooo sorry, but i wont be able to work on the next chapter AT ALL tomorrow. In the morning my dad is taking me and my sister fishing, then when i get back i have play practice from 11-3 then i'm going to my bestfriends birthday party, then im going to our school's end of the year banquet. plus my big brother is coming home from college for the summer so i'll be occupied with that as well.**

**yeah i got alot going on, so i wont have anytime. and i probably will be WAY to tired to write at night when im supposed to be sleeping.**

**so sorry! your reviews make me happy though, and help me through my writer's block, so please review. any predictions on what you think will happen next? i'd love to hear from you** :) **dont forget to get your friends to read my fanfic, ya know, the more the merrier, and the merrier i am, the faster and better i write.**


	8. Chapter 7: A New Friend

**okay sooo i got another OC, im hoping to fit him in here somehow. okay, so i got a review that said i should get a beta or somthing cuz i dont punctuate correctly or somthing. and i know, my computer is stupid and doesnt have microsoft word, only wordpad. so it doesnt tell me if i misspelled something or didnt punctuate right**. **i reread my chapters, but sometimes i dont get them all, but i really try to. so sorry.**

**do my mistakes really bother you that much? sorry if they do...**

**.~.**

"Hey, Ashlyn!"

I turned towards the voice calling me. Avery suddenly sat next to me and smiled. "I heard you made the cheerios."

I cringed and looked warrily at her "Yeah..."

"Well, good job. Welcome to the team"

I suddenly felt confused "Wait, youre not going to beat me up?" Avery just laughed and examined her manicure "No, I only said those things to scare you. I do that to people to get a rise out of them. So I can see if they are brave and strong enough to do it anyways. It's girls like that that I need on my team and as a friend."

I was definatntly confused. But I didn't say anymore, just decided to go with it. She continued on about cheer routines and other things that I should know, but wasn't listening to. Only one thing stood out from her misunderstood rambling "... Aren't our uniforms cute? The best part is we have to wear them all the time. So no more wasting thirty minutes every morning trying to find something to wear..."

I didn't really pay attention for the rest of the class period, the good thing about Avery is that she doesnt care (or doesnt realize) if you don't listen to her, as long as you nodd every now and then. I think she just enjoys hearing the sound of her voice. God, can that girl talk, by the end of class she had some how moved onto the subject of "the Art of Slushying", whatever that means.

We parted ways when she had to go to P.E. and I had to go to Biology. I silently walked down the hall trying to figure out what she was talking about. What the hell was 'slushying'? All of a sudden, as if giving an answer to my question, Todd and another tall boy in a matching letterman jacket threw a red-dyed ice drink into a boy's face right in front of me. They laughed and walked off, everyone else (again) seemed to not even notice. I ran over to where he was and stooped down to help him with his books, that he dropped.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry about my brother. I'm going to kill him when we get home. Are you okay?"

He stood up straight and stared at me for a second, eyeing my cheerios uniform, then back to my face. He was actually kinda cute. He had dark brown curly hair, that was gelled down flat on his head. He wore a blue pollo and jeans, but not the way most boys do with the waist band all the way down to their knees and their american eagle boxers showing. He had soft hazel-green eyes and strangely adorable tringular eyebrows. He had defined muscles, not totally buff, but not a whimp either. "Ummm thanks" he finally stated.

"No problem. I'm, uh, Ashlyn." I smiled and extended his books to him. He cautiously took them before looking suspiciously at me again "Blaine."

I glanced begind me "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I just... I haven't had the best experiences with the Cheerios and jocks," he gestured to his icey wet face, "I guess I'm just not used to having someone like you be nice to me."

We started down the corridor together as he wipped the remaining slushy off of his attire. "So this happens to you often?" I asked.

"Yeah, atleast once a week, if not more."

"Where are you headed?"

"Mrs. Myers, Biology"

"Oh, me too. Why haven't I noticed you in there before?" I was glad to have a some-what new friend in my biology class.

"Oh, well I usually sit in the back, and I don't really know anyone in there, so I don't talk much either." He shrugged looking forward.

"Well you know me now, we should sit together. I make a hell-of-a-good partner." We both laughed and walked into the classroom. We moved to the back and sat in the table closest to the wall. No one even noticed us there.

After Biology, Blaine and I turned in our project we had been working on and headed into the hallway. We stopped at his locker first and then walked to mine. "So where are you sitting at lunch?"

"Probably with my friends from glee club, what about you?"

I smiled and spun the combination to the left, right, then left again. The clang of metal against metal drowned in the ruckus of the halls as it slammed open, almost hitting Blaine. "I sit with Brittany and Coutora. I don't really know the others. Do you want to sit with us today?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Sure, I guess."

"Great. Let's go" I smiled, grabbing my lunch bag out of the locker and Blaines arm, pulling him down the hall behind me.

We shuffled into the cafeteria laughing and chatting. I was starting to really like Blaine. He had a good sense of humor and was rather charming in a way. His brilliant smile shocked me almost everytime he showed it, and his beautiful eyes stared back at me, making me feel all bubbly inside. I was starting to have a bit of a crush on him.

I was leading Blaine to our table in the back where I saw Coutora and the twins sitting when i heard my name being called:

"Hey Ashlyn! We're over here!" I turned towards the speaker, Avery, and the table she was seated at. All the girls in matching red and white cheer uniforms stared back at me expectantly. Brittany, who was sitting among them, patted an empty chair beside her. I looked back at Blaine regretfully and apologized "I'm sorry, Blaine. Maybe we can sit together another time?"

He just smiled at me again and cocked his a little in an adorable way, "No it's fine, go ahead sit. I'll see ya later, yeah?" and he turned and started shuffeling towards another table with an crippled kid and the same emo girl.

I sat next to her and instantly, all the cherrios dived into a conversation about who was dating who. All I got out of that was that Avery ws now dating some guy named Jakob. I glanced back over at Blaine's table. His sad eyes met mine for a second before he looked away. He looked almost hurt.

I hope I didn't hurt him. He seemed like a good person to have as a friend, so I vowed myself to somehow make it up to him later. But for now, I turned back towards the conversation at hand and tried to keep up as best I could.

.~.

**so sorry this one is super short. its the last couple weeks of school and i have lots of things to worry about so i may not update soon, but i will try to write as much as i can. once summer is here i can write all i want :)**

**i dont know how long this thing will be, it'll end whenever i feel like ending it. i hope you guys are enjoying it like im enjoying writing it and I cant wait to see what happens next (because i just write this as i go along. thats right, i only have a few things planned, and they arent supposed to happen for a while) **

**so tell me what you think of this chapter and ya know, tell me what you think is gunna happen or give me ideas (i may or maynot use them, btw)**

**thanks, Ally**


	9. Chapter 8: A Thousand Miles

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay! I've been very busy with my play and school and everyday life that i havent had much time to write, and im sorta in a writers block. So does anybody got any ideas? any thoughts on the story so far? any characetrs that you woukld like to hear more about? i've made up two OCs that i mentioned a few chapters ago that i want to bring up again soon, but i dont think i can until something happens to Ashlyn that icant tell you about :P**

**im still trying to work in the other OCs that have been submitted, so be patient. i have a plan for them (sorta) now lets get on with A New Direction! :)**

.~.

The final bell ringing awoke me from my day dreams. I walked out into the halls and moved through the crowds of crazy teens ready for the weekend. I grabbed my duffel bag out of my locker and started towards the gym. On my way there I saw Blaine at his locker, he was just about to close it and leave when I called him. "Hey Blaine, wait up!"

He turned and once he saw me, his lips turned in an upward motion "Hi Ashlyn. Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay. I feel really bad that I blew you off at lunch... you seem kinda upset"

"What? No, I'm fine. I totally get it, you're a cheerio now. You have to hang out with them to keep up your reputation. If you sat with me it probably wouldn't help."

I stared at him curiously "What do you mean?"

"well, you know I'm not the most popular guy around..."

"I don't care about that. If someone doesn't like me hanging out with you, then screw them. I can be friends with whoever I want to" His eyes lit up and he smiled even more. "Thanks. You're awesome Ashlyn. Do you wanna go get some coffee? The Lima Bean is near by"

"Sounds like fun, but I can't. I have cheer practice till 4 in fact im running a little late, so I have to go. Maybe we can hangout this weekend though!" I stated as I started walking backwards down the hall.

"Wish I could, but I'm going to New York this weekend to visit someone, maybe some other time! Good luck at practice! Don't break your neck," He called as he walked in the opposite direction. "Thanks, I'll try not to." I laughed before taking off towards the gym.

As we ended our routine, Coach Sue clicked her stop watch and glanced down at it. "Good enough, we'll work more on it on Monday. Get out of here you sloppy babies. Wait, not you Cinnamon, you landed your split wrong!" Ginger rolled her eys and walked towards coach "My name is Ginger, Coach."

"Your name is whatever I want it to be, okay sugar? Now redue the routine until you get it right!"

Everyone watched as we finished our stretching and then headed into the lockler room to grab our clothes. Brittany and I packed up our things and left. We were goign to her house, but then I remebered I left my phone in my locker so I excused my self and promised to meet her at her house.

I wandered down the hallway with my bag slung over my shoulder and my shoes in my hand, walking in my socks. I finished off a water bottle and walked towards the nearest trash can. I passed by an empty and dark classroom, where the soft pinging of a piano echoed out. I stoped and stared curiously at the door for a few seconds before shuffling closer and leaning in the doorway.

To my surprise, Blaine was sitting on a wodden bench with his back faced towards me as he played the soft melody of a song I recognized. It surprised me even more when he started singing the song, and was actually good.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast

faces pass and I'm homebound.

Staring blankly ahead, making my way

making a way throught the crowd.

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall, into the sky

do you time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

if I could just see you

Tonight"

I fully moved into the choir room, lightly placing my bag on the floor and stepping a little closer. His voice was incredible, and strangly familair. Where have I heard it before?

"It's always times like this when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

'cause everything so wrong and I don't belong

living in your precious memory

'Cause I need you

and I miss you

and now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

do you think time would pass me by?

'Casue you know I'd walk a thousand miles

if I could just see you

tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I, I don't want to let this go

I, I don't"

I suddenly had the feeling like I was interupting something, something of Blaine's that was private. I started backing up with then intentions of leaving unkown when I tripped over a chair and fell with a ton of music stands crashing down on me. The music stoped and Blaine rushed over and helped me up, worried and shocked expressions showing on his face.

"Ashlyn, are you alright?" he examined me for any injuries before picking up the stands. other than my wrist hurting slightly, I was fine. "I'm okay... you have an amazing voice,"

he looked up at me, blushing slightly, and thanked me quietly "that was an intresting song choice... sung to any one in particular?" I laughed when he blushed even harder and looked down I catcalled "OHHHH! a singnifficant other?" I quirked an eyebrow and gigiled when he nodded slightly still refusing to look at me. I pushed the small crush I had on him away and let the happy-for him-feeling set in. I picked my bag up and walked out the door. Blaine was grabbing his sheet music off the piano when I called "well she's a lucky girl!" and then ran off down the hallway.

.~.

**oh Ashlyn, you are sooo clueless :P**

**sorry this one is so short, im still struggling with everything.**

**i thopught about Blaine singing Hey There Delilah but thought **_**to cliche**_** so i did A Thousand Miles by Avril Lavegne instead**

**any thoughts or suggestions? what do you think will happen next? will Blaine tell Ashlyn he's gay or keep it a secret? Lots of reviews means the world to me :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Zack

**this chapter is kinda short, sorry :/ im trying to fit time in when i can write but im soo busy! :P**

**DRAMA! thats whats happening here. will Ashlyn find out about Blaine? let's see...**

.~.

By the time Monday had rolled around again, I had forgotten all about the embarassing incedent that happenedd Friday afternoon. Blaine must have forgotten as well for he never mentioned it. He did seem to be acting a little strange though... sad and a little uncomfortable when I was talking to him in Biology.

"Sooooo how did your weekend go?" I asked as I plopped down next to him. "Who did you go see in NYC?"

Blaine looked down at his papers and shrugged his shoulders, ignoring my second question. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just seeing 'im reminded me how much..." he mumbled while rubbing his tired eyes. I could barely understand what he was saying but I thought I understood, " How much you miss her?" I finished for him.

Blaine's head shot up quickly and he stared at me. I could see he was thinking about what he should say, he quickly decided upon "Um yeah." he then looked away again towards the board as the teacher walked in, abruptly ending our conversation. Something was seriously up with him.

After class I knew something was definanntly wrong. As we exited togther he made way towards his locker and left me behind.

In all the other classes we had together, he would either avoid sitting near me and if we had to sit together, he wouldn't speak to me unless I asked him something. And then he would end the conversation and go back to ignoring me. I was really confused and annoyed and kinda pissed off by the end of seventh period. He was sitting besid me, turned so his back was facing me. I couldn't do anything the entire class period except glare at him and silently dare him to turn around and look at me. As soon as the bell rang, he darted from the classroom. When I came into the hall, there was no sighn of him. Totally pissed now.

I sat down in Spanish, not even caring about my posture. I was in a bad mood and didnt give a damn. I tend to get rude when I'm mad and speak before i think, that was my only explanation for what happened next:

A back pack slammed into my head as a tall boy walked by. He turned around quickly and started to say somthing but I interrupted "What the hell? Watch where you're going?" he starred at me shocked for a second before appologizing "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." his voice was quiet. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I sometimes do that when I'm mad."

He took a seat in the desk right next to me "So who pissed you off?"

"Just this guy..." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes at the memory of his behavior.

"Oh, boyfriend I assume?"

"No, I don't even have one."

"You dont have a boyfriend? Thats strange, I thought you would. I mean your really pretty and nice ,when you not angry that is." He smiled and i blushed slightly, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, Blaine... He's like my best friend, besdides Brittany."

"Brittany Peirce? You're Ashlyn, right?" I nodded and peered at him confusedly. "She somtimes talks about you in P.E." he explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, yeah, I'm Ashlyn Tora."

"Zack O'Hara" i recognized him from the football team. He was number 24. I admired how he was one of the only jocks that didn't bully people. He had soft, wavy brown hair and green eyes. His skin tone was light and he wore a stripped polo and black jeans. He was insanely cute.

Whe the teacher showed no intentions of starting class, Zack and I dove into another conversation for the rest of class.

The bell rang and I stood, stretched my arm, and grabbed my things. I was so glad that Coach Sue had cancelled practice due to a family emergency. Zack and I walked out, carrying on our conversation until he had to go change for football practice. "See ya" he called as he continued on. I stood there smiling slightly and feeling all gidy inside. I glanced at my surrounds to see at what part of the school I was in. My smile disapeared when my eyes landed on a familiar curly haird boy. I walked towards him, arms crossed over my chest.

As I came closer, and he noticed me, I saw him thinking. I could tell he wanted to graon or roll his eyes, or better yet, he wanted to walk in the other direction, but he knew that would be rude. Blaine wasn't like that. He stood where he was and waited for me, not looking pleased _or_ angry to see me. His smile was fake I could tell. As I waltzed up to him, the thought of slapping him for making me annoyed, confusing the hell out of me (and for the fun of it) crossed my mind but I dismissed it. Before he could speak in his fake, forced happy voice I cut him off.

"Drop the act Blaine. What's going on with you?"

"W-what do you mean?" his smile faded but his happy tone was gone.

"Ever since you got back from New York, you have been acting really weird. I just wanna know, was it something I did? Did something happen in NYC?"

"No, well sorta..."

"What do you mean? Why have you been avoiding me Blaine?"

"Beacause I didn't want to tell you" he blurted out.

"Tell me what?"

"that, uh... god why is this so hard?" He ran his hand unsucessfuly through his gelled hair and paced a little in the oddly empty hallway. He stopped and looked at me, examining my face while he had a small war within his head. He closed his eyes and then opened them, determination shining in them this time. "Ashlyn, I don't have a girlfriend in New York. There is a reason why I get bullied and dress diferently and act differently than about every other guy in this school. It's because, well, I'm gay"

I could feel my eyes widen as the last sentence slipped out of his mouth. Before he could start to say anything, I turned and walk as fast as I could down the corridor. I heard the slam of a locker with a stupendous amount of force and I looked back for a second, watching Blaine grabbed his head frustratedly and walk away dejectly.

I hurried into the parking lot and before I knew it I was at home, running up the stairs and climbing into my bed clutching my phone as I dialed Avery's number.

.~.

**sooo who is this boy that Ashlyn seems to have a crush on? yep i had to put this OC in here cuz i felt like it.**

**oh crap whats gunna happen? how is Ashlyn gunna take this? Any guesses?**

**i hope to update soon, like maybe by tomorrow or monday? i dunno. i cant promise anything :/**

**I heart reviews! **


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions

**yay! this chapter is all about Ashlyn and Avery. you'll actually see a side to Avery thats kinda cool. See I told you she's not always a bitch.**

.~.

I'm not all that sure why I called Avery, when Brittany was my best friend. It didn't matter anymore when Avery's convertable pulled into my driveway and she walked into my house, with out knocking. She burst into my room and plopped down in my desk chair and started texting her current boyfriend. "So what's up?" she asked with out even looking up.

"Well..." I didn't know how to say it. I wasn't even sure iIcould believe it had happened. What if it didn't, and I told Avery. She could freak out about it and send a mass text to the whole school, totally ruining Blaine's life.

"Either spit it out, or I'm leaving"

"Uggghhhh, fine. Blaine just told me he was gay." I nearly whispered, hugging my pillow close to my chest. Avery looked up and stared at me. I thought for sure she was going to freak out, but then she just rolled her eyes and started spinning in the chair "Duh, everyone knows that"

"what? You do?"

"Of course. I mean isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know..."

She started laughing so hard she almsot fell out of the chair "Your two best friends are gay, how could you not know that?"

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth drop. "B-Brittany is a... lesbian?"

"Of course! God Ashlyn, you are _soooooo_ clueless!"

"How could I know? I've never known anyone gay before... I'm not sure how I feel about gays. I mean the bible says it's a sin, but my step dad always says 'Love is love, no matter what form it comes in' I'm just not sure what to think or feel..."

She stopped spinning and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Well think about this; How did you feel about them before you knew? You said they were your best friends. You liked them for who they were. Knowing that they play for another team isn't going to change them. So why does it make a difference if Brittany likes girls and Blaine likes guys? They're still your best friends."

I stayed quiet, taking Avery's words in. I knew she was right, it shouldn't make a difference, but for some reason I couldn't come to terms with it. I felt terrible for running off on Blaine, he probably feels worse than me now though... "Please don't tell Brittany anything. I need to decide how I feel before I tell her anything."

Avery froze and looked at me kind of regretfully "shit... I just texted her."

"What! What did you say?" I jumped off my bed and snatched her phone out of her hands. I quickly opened Brittany and her conversation.

_**Ashlyn just found out u and Blaine r gay. still hasnt decided how she feels bout that :/ im leaning more towards homophobic**_

_**id avoid her if i were you.**_

_**-Ave**_

"Dammit! Avery, what were you thinking? Text her back and tell her-"

"Tell her what? That your good for gay? I thought you didn't know yet. Yeah, I admitt that I could have worded that better, but I said what mas mostly true. I think it's best you guys stay away from each other until you can figure out what's going on in your head." she sighed, grabbed her phone and walked out. I heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

Now I understood why I called her. Even though Avery was a bitch most of the time, she gave really good advice and was understanding. This only made me more confused, though.

.~.

**Yep yep yep. sorry its so short, but i really wanted to update and i had this little conversation idea in my head for a while. i couldnt think of how to end it (i like to end things with cliff hangers or epiclly amzing stuff. but i couldnt, sorry**

**what is Ashlyn going to decide? help me decide, what do you think she should do?**

**just got a tumlr today. cover art for A New Direction is on there.**

**go find meh: .com**

**i hope to update soon, but no promises.**


	12. Chapter 11: Getting to Know You

**I feel like im neglecting everyones OCs besides Avery. im really sorry that i havent included them much and i hope your not mad at me. I just really like writing about Avery... but dont worry guys, i have plans for Zack, Liam and two more of my own OCs that ive mentioned before.**

**i got a new character submitted, Jenny, and i really dont know what to do with her. Im just swamped with characters cuz i dont usually write with so many. please dont be mad at me i dont know what to do or how to get to a certain point where i have planned all the OCs to be together. I know this is glee, and there should be tons of music, but i dont really know what songs to use and (if you feel the same way you'll understand) i dont really like music fics, i feel like they are just a waste of space, so there arent many songs right now. **

.~.

In first period, I sat by Brittany, but paid most of my attention to Coutora or the teacher. I didn't want to hurt Britt's feelings, but things were too complicated right now. My head was a confused mess. Luckily brittany didn't try to push it. She stayed on her side ofthe table and ignored me. I caught her staring at me warily twice, though.

Since Blaine and Brittany were like the only people I talk to durring class, the day was a drag. I was glad to finally end up sitting in the same desk in Spanish, talking to Zach as the teacher droned on about the history of Spain and how it has inspired our culture or something like that. We sat in the back, so as not to draw to much attention when we talked, and idly chatted about whats going on in each other's lives. "So you didn't know they were gay, until yesterday?" Zack breathed in disbelief.

"No... Shut up!" I hissed, contorting my face into an annoyed expression when he smirked at me.

"You are really niave..."

"It's not my fault. I've been homeschooled up until middle school, then I attended a private school."

"Oh, well that makes since." When I gave him an annoyed look, he quickly changed the subject, "What made you come here, and go to a public school?"

"My mother got a promotion and my step-dad's business moved us here. She thought I was too sheltered and wanted me to live a some-what-regular life." I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Cool. So, do you have any siblings?" Zack asked, trying to make conversation. I laughed a little at his attempts but went along "Yeah, I have a step-sister who's in college named Raven and a little brother. Todd, he's a freshman."

"Wait your brother is Todd? He's on the football team with me."

"Yeah, while I'm thinking about it, will you keep an eye on him? He tends to get into trouble"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded.

"So what about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"A little brother, Conner."

We continued our meaningless chatter for the remainder of class, learning more about each other. When the bell rang we went our seperate ways. Before I knew it, the school day was over, I quickly changed into my practice clothes and went out onto the field. The football jocks were already out there warming up when we started our stretches.

I waved at Todd as he ran by on one of his laps. He smiled slightly and nodded his head in my direction.

Brittany avoided me most of the practice. Avery switched between talking to me and Britt, but when she wasn't talking to either, I noticed that she was acting strangely. Her eyes were blank and lifeless. She barely smiled even when one of the freshman cheerios fell from a basket toss. She only looked away, when normally she would laugh and point out her mistakes.

Katelynn leaned over to me durring after-practice stretches "Avery's really out of it today," Katelynn was a sweet girl, she had long black hair and flawless pale skin. "I think Brent broke up with her earlier"

"Brent?"

"Her newest boyfriend," She rolled her eyes and pulled her arm behind her head "He's like, the third one this week."

"Oh... "

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has a ton of STDs" Lindsey stated as she strutted over with her bag slung over her shoulder, Courtney trailing behind her. Lindsey was one of those freshman girls that thought they were all that.

"Or prego, that could be why she's so moody" Courtney laughed as she tucked her curly brunett hair behind her ear. Everyone quieted as we noticed Avery staring back at us, not furious like I expected, but sad or disappointed. We quickly disbanded, Lindsey and Courtney walked towards the fooball players and Katelynn left with her boyfriend. Avery had disapeared and I was thinking where she could of went when I walked into the locker room, stopping when I heard someone crying.

I crept in, quietly removing my cheer shoes so I didn't make any noises. Between the rows of lockers, Avery was sitting on a bench, bent over and sobbing into her palms. "A-Avery?" I whispered.

She sat straight up, startled by me, and whiped away a remaining tear. Her eyes were red and puffy and her make up was running slightly. "What do you want?" she snapped and looked away.

"I'm sorry. What they said back there, was mean. It's none of our business-"

"I'm just tired of it. I don't sleep around, like everyone thinks. Brent broke up with me 'cause I wouldn't put out." she grabbed her bag and hurried out.

I sighed and grabbed my own things before going back outside and waiting on the bleachers for Todd.

.~.

**This one kinda gives you a deeper perspective of Zack and Avery, getting to know the real them.**

**Alright guys, i'm super tired and probably wont update very soon. i'm gunna take a short break (unless im just swamped with request of people begging me to continue :P ) and try to finish up this school year without all the stress and late nights writing gives me.**

**anyways, please dont be mad if i dont update in the next few days or so...**

**again sorry if your upset that your OC hasnt been introduced yet. please, just bare with me. In fact, feel free to send reviews reminding me to put them in soon (cuz i'll probably forget)**

**thanks, you guys are the best :) **

**-Ally**


	13. Chapter 12: Dolphins and SEX

**okay guys, i'm back. sorry i took so long to update... WARNING for language in this one**

**Over the next couple chapters, things are gunna start to pick up and get intresting i guess. so sorry its been kinda slow, but i just needed to get to a certain point before my main idea could launch. i kinda like this chapter, another Ash and Zack moment by the way, adn Ashlyn and Brittany. **

**BTW, lots of Drama! so lets do this :P**

**.~.**

The afternoon sun was blinding as I watched the football players finish their death crawls and head into the locker rooms. Britany was suddenly next to me, looking down into her lap. "I know you know..."

I sighed and sat up more, glancing away "Know what?"

"That I'm a dolphin."

I looked back at her, a little shocked "What?"

"Ya know. A dolphin is a gay shark. I'm gay."

"Oh... yeah I guess."

"Well, I know Avery told me to avoid you, but I just want to know how you fell about me being lebanese."

"I dunno. It's just kinda weird, knowing that it's possible you like me... in that way"

She stood up, straightened her skirt, and turned her body back to me "I guess I understand. But if it counts, I have a girlfriend, and I don't like you in that way." Brittany gave a small wave and walked down the bleachers. Some of the jocks were just starting to exit the locker rooms and move the equipment into the field house. I still didn't see Todd come out yet, so I pulled out a copy of "The Hunger Games" and finished where I had left off.

I was so interested in my book that I didn't even notice the shaking of the bleachers as somone climbed the steps and sat next to me.

"Didn't really think you to be a reader"

I looked up from the chapter and saw Zack sitting next to me, eyeing the book in my hand "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually the pretty, popular, cheerleaders aren't that smart. Or don't show it, atleast. They don't really want people to think they're geeks or something."

"So becasue I read I'm a geek?" I exhaled as I dogeared the page and closed it, slipping the book into my bag.

"No! You're fine. It's cool that you aren't a total didtz like most of the other cheerios." He quickly backtracked. Zack looked up at me and smiled slightly, "You're actually kinda cute with your glasses"

My eyes widened and I hurridly took them off. I forgot that I was wearing them. I blushed slightly realizing that he said I was cute. I looked away from his beatiful green eyes and swept my view across the field. I suddenly remembered why I was still here. "Hey are you guys done with practice?" He nodded his head once, looking down, blushing as well. Or was that just because he'd been running at practice? "Do you know where Todd went? I swear just a few minutes ago he was standing right there." I pointed down onto the field where Coach Beiste was picking up carelessly dropped shoulder pads.

"Yeah, I think I saw him go behind the feild house about fifteen minutes ago."

"Ugh, come on. Help me find him." I sighed as I stood up and walked down the bleachers. Zack followed behind, his cleates smaking against the cold metal noisily. As we crossed the field, I took notice that Lindsey was gone. Courtney was still flirting with the blonde headed quaterback with a huge mouth. I rolled my eyes and continued towards the feild house, my suspicions and worries getting worse as I came closer. What if he was smoking with those troublesome guys that Avery sometimes dates? Or dealing drugs? Or-

"Holy shit" I gasped as I came around the corner of the field house, seeing Lindsey pressed up against the white concrete wall with Todd ontop of her, shoving his tounge down her throat. His football jersey was on the ground. I stared in shock as Lindsey rubbed her hands down his chest. The trance broke when her hands went lower, fumbling with his belt.

"Todd!" I yelled. They instantly broke apart, his face turned a pale white and his blue eyes widened. I rushed over there and picked up his shirt, throwing it at him and crossing my arms as he scrambled to pull it over his head "What the hell are you doing?" I fumed, throwing my arms in the air "I've been waiting for half an hour, just to find out that you've been back here the whole time, making out with this slut!"

Zack chuckled slighty behind me and I turned for a second to glare at him, _you're not helping._ I turned back and pointed in the direction of the parkinglot. "Go get in the fucking car and wait for me" I hissed. He sighed, stole a pleading glance at Lindsey, and jogged away. I looked at her. She just stood there, arms crossed and leaning against the building with a smirk across her face. I _really_ wanted to wipe that smile off her face with a hard, stinging bitch-slap, but knew she would go crying to Principle Figgins. So instead I stepped to her threatingly and spoke in a poisonous voice no louder than a whisper "I don't care who you flirt with, or makeout with, but stay the hell away from my brother"

She simply rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever" before slipping away and slinking off towards the field to flirt with the other guys. She could seduce whoever she wanted, I didn't care, just as long as she stayed away from Todd. When I looked back at Zack, I could have burst out laughing if I wasn't so pissed at the moment. He was staring at me, green eyes bulging, and mouth slightly opened. He was shocked, almost scared, of my bitch mode. "Sorry you had to see that" I mumbled, walking at a fast pace away from the scene and towards the parking lot, where Todd better be.

Luckily he was there, sitting in the front seat with his head resting on his arm that was drapped across the car door. Unlike a few minutes ago, he seemed more angry than embarassed. I didn't care though, 'cause I wasfurious as well. The whole ride home he didn't look away from the window and I glared ahead at the road. He didn't move an inch until I parked in the drivway, where he suddenly flew out the car and into the house. I chased after him, leaving my things in the car and rushed into the kitchen where Mom was getting out ingrediants for dinner. Todd was probably locked up in his room.

"Woah, honey what's wrong? You seem angry and- and tense. Do we need to do yoga?" Mom stared at me waiting for an answer. "What? No, I don't need to do yoga-"

"Should you pray about it? We could ask the lord for guidence,"

_Great, mom's going godly nut on me._ She only does this when someone is stressed out or pissed about something. I sighed as I sat down at the island. "No mom, maybe later. It can't be undone" I shudded slightly at the memory, just thinking about them swapping salivia made me want to barf.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? What happened?"

"I caught Todd... uh, fooling around behind the field house today with Lindsey Martinie"

"We were just kissing!" Todd yelled as he slank into the kitchen, wanting mom to hear his side of the story aswell.

I stood up and scoffed at the thoguht "Making out, more like it, _AND_ she was fucking undressing you!"

"Ashlyn, language!" Mother warned me, "Now Ashlyn, are you telling me that Todd had S-E-X with this girl, Lindsey?"

"_Almost did_" Todd emphisized shaking his head slightly.

"Todd, son, you're not helping your case." Carl called from the living room, obviously not wanting to get involved.

"Todd Andrew Tora! Adultry outside of marrige is a sin! Have you forgotten everything I have ever taught you?" Mom's voice grew higher with ever word she said. I think she's going into shock.

"No, I just think it's unrealistic..."

"Unrealistic? You know what's unrealistic? How long you're gunna be grounded for!" She yelled throwing the towel that she was wringing in her hands onto the counter.

"What? That's so stupid! I didn't do anything!"

"You would have if I wasn't there to stop you.." I muttered. Todd glared at me before turning his gaze back to mom.

"How long am I gonna be grounded for?"

"For as long as I'm still mad at you. No TV, no video games, no hanging out with friends-"

"Oh, come on Mom! What am I supossed to do? I can't just avoid my friends forever!"

"Ugh, fine. You can hang out on weekends, but you'll have a curfew, 10 o'clock." He was about to complain again when she added "And they can't come over after curfew."

"What the hell? You're being unreasonable!"

"Shut up Toddler. She's just going to add onto to your punishment the more you whine about it." I mused from my seat on the stool. He glared at me with something dark and threatening in his bright blue eyes. I could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn't. He just turned and walked out, punching the doorway as he walked by.

"Thank you, Ashy, for telling me."

"Okay" I sighed and then followed in Todd's direction. Walking up the stairs, I went into my bedroom and layed down on the bed. Pulling out a magazine, I slowly flipped through the pages. It wasn't long until I felt a presence and I looked up at Todd who was standing in my doorway. His sandy blonde hair fell over his eyes so I couldn't see what he was thinking.

"You just had to go and blab to mom"

"Hey, I wasn't the one grinding with that little whore. I'm sure that if you caught me in a similar postion with any guy, you'd tell mom in a split second."

He nodded and tossed his bangs out of his eyes. Suddenly the greyish-blue irises turned brighter. A despicable smirk appeared and a short, dry laugh escaped his throat. "Oh I'll get you back Ash."

"And how will you do that?" I blankly asked, bored with this conversation already. His threats didn't mean anything to me.

"I have my ways. And remember," I glanced up at his glistening eyes, "payback's a bitch."

.~.

**Soory that i dropped the F-bomb a couple times :P wont happen again... unless Ashlyn gets super pissed again. so wont happen again with a warning :P**

**do you guys think Ashlyn and Zack would make a cute couple? what do you think of this chapter? its my favorite so far :)**

**leave a review of what you think'll happen next and vistit my tumblr page if you feel like it :) **

**URL: mcbriderulz**


	14. Reference

**lol sorry guys, but this isn't the next chapter. honestly i havent even started it. I know this is really late to be writing a reference sheet, but i just thought i should post it anyways. It's got a few spoilers for upcoming chapters in it, so enjoy.**

**I don't know when i'll be updateing, hopefully soon, but no promises.**

.~.

Name: Ashlyn Mckenzie Tora

Appearance: Blue eyes, Dirty blonde wavy hair, tan skin.

Sexuality: Straight, but she doesn't have a problem with gays and lesbians (her two best friends are gay/lesbian)

Style: usually wears her cheerios uniform, but likes to wear jeans and graphic t-shirts. likes wearing flipflops and converse sneakers.

Personality: even though she is a cheerio, she isn't snobby and mean like the others, she likes making friends with everybody and hates bullying (especially when her brother Todd does it) She tries to see the best in everyone, and is not afraid to defend her freinds and family. She is normally very friendly and tries to make new people feel welcomed. when angred, she can be kinda a bitch. Very smart, makes good grades.

Family: Shannon Flowers- Mom

Todd Andrew Tora- little brother (freshman)

Carl Strum- Step dad

Raven Strum- Step sister

Cliques: Cherrios and Glee club

Relationships: Dating Zack O'Hara (Kayla Mascara has a crush on her)


End file.
